Love is so Unexpected
by kevinforever
Summary: Chapter 5 - Lucy makes a decision that could change her and Kevin's life
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - I do not own 7th Heaven, if I did then I would not be writing fanfics and I would be rich.  
  
A/n Well here is my newest story, I am sick and really bored and this idea just came into my head. So I hope you all enjoy and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~* LOVE IS SO UNEXPECTED *~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 1 WE'RE GETTING MARRIED SOON *~*~*~*~  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Lucy and Jeremy were having lunch together. Lucy and Jeremy were taking about their wedding the following day.  
  
Jeremy - We are getting married tomorrow  
  
Lucy - Yea, I know  
  
Lucy was really nervous about marry Jeremy, she loved him or she thought, but she went along with what Jeremy said.  
  
Lucy - Are you coming with me to pick my parents at the airport  
  
Jeremy - I wish I could but I have work today, remember it's only Friday and I'm at my lunch break  
  
Lucy - ok! I guess I will see you later then  
  
Jeremy - Alright  
  
Jeremy gave Lucy a quick kiss and then left to go back to work  
  
Not long after Jeremy left, Lucy too left to go back home and get ready to pick up her parents at the airport. Little did she know that trip to the airport would change her life forever. She left her apartment and went to the airport. She went up to the airline person at the desk  
  
Lucy - Hi, my family is on plane 1703, what time is it arriving  
  
Lady - From GlenOak, CA  
  
Lucy - Yes  
  
Lady - I'm sorry but it's an hour delay  
  
Lucy - Ok! Thank you  
  
Lucy thought to herself - Great what am I going to do at an airport for an hour?  
  
Lucy walked over to go and get some coffee and when she was walking she saw something that made her rethink her life. She felt something she had never felt before.  
  
*  
  
A/n I thought this was kind of a weird first chapter, but I don't know, tell me what you think. Please review.  
  
* 


	2. WOW!

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanx for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter and please review.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 2 WOW! *~*~*~*~  
  
Lucy was walking and someone caught her eye. It was like love at first sight. The man too felt something and stopped to talk to her. He tapped her on the shoulder  
  
Man - Hi, my name is Kevin Kinkirk  
  
Lucy - Hi, my name is Lucy Camden  
  
Kevin - Would you like to go and get some coffee with me  
  
Lucy - Yea, sure  
  
When Lucy saw Kevin all her thoughts went away and she completely forgot about her wedding and Jeremy and didn't seem to have a care in the world.  
  
Lucy - So Kevin, what do you do for a living?  
  
Kevin - I'm a cop, how bout you  
  
Lucy - I'm a student at New York University  
  
Kevin - Cool, what are you majoring in  
  
Lucy - Well I want to become a Minster  
  
Kevin - Wow! That's pretty cool, what made you want to do that  
  
Lucy - My dad  
  
They continued to talk for the next hour until Lucy heard over the speakers that her family's plane had just arrived.  
  
Lucy - Well that's my family's plane, I better get going  
  
Kevin - wait, can I have you number  
  
Lucy - Yea, sure  
  
So with that they both exchanged numbers and Lucy left to go and see her family. She spotted them and they ran up and gave her a hug  
  
Annie - How my girl  
  
Lucy - In love  
  
Simon - Where's the other lovebird  
  
Lucy - He just left  
  
Eric - What do you mean Jeremy just left?  
  
Lucy - Are you guys talking about Jeremy  
  
Annie - Who else would we be talking about and who were you talking about  
  
Lucy - Kevin  
  
Lucy said his name dreamy, which made everyone wonder who was Kevin.  
  
Ruthie - Who's Kevin  
  
Sam & David - Yea, who's Kevin  
  
Lucy - I guy that I just feel in love with  
  
Annie - Should you be in love with Jeremy  
  
Lucy - No, I don't think I was ever in love with Jeremy  
  
Eric - WHAT!  
  
Annie - Where did you meet this guy Kevin?  
  
Lucy - I was waiting for your fight, found out it was delayed and went to go and some coffee and just saw him  
  
Eric and Annie were trying to knock some sense into their daughter  
  
Eric - How do you know your in love with this guy and how do you know your not in love with Jeremy, your fiancé  
  
Lucy - I don't, as soon as I saw him I just wanted to be with him for the rest of my life and with Jeremy I don't feel that same way  
  
Annie turned to Eric and said - She's in love alright  
  
Eric - How could you say that?  
  
Annie - Because right now she is feeling the same way about this guy Kevin how I feel about you  
  
Eric - Your right  
  
They each gave each other a quick kiss  
  
Eric - Were going to have to call this wedding off then  
  
Lucy - Would someone tell Jeremy for me?  
  
Annie - No Luce, you're going to tell Jeremy  
  
Lucy - Could someone go with me?  
  
Ruthie - Me! I want to see how Jeremy is going to react  
  
Lucy - Thanks  
  
With that they all leave the airport and leave to go to Lucy's apartment  
  
*  
  
A/n I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, from here on it will be a Kevin/Lucy story. Please review. Bye  
  
* 


	3. Please don't be mad and yes i will

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Thanks for all the reviews. I hope all of you are enjoying this story. Well here is chapter 3, as usual I hope you all like and please review. Bye.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 3 PLEASE DON'T BE MAD *~*~*~*~  
  
After they all left the airport, Lucy dropped off her family, with the exception of Ruthie, and went back to her apartment because she knew that Jeremy would go back to her apartment as he did everyday.  
  
Ruthie - How are you going to tell him?  
  
Lucy - I decided that I will let him down easy and if that doesn't work you'll be by the phone in case we need to call the cops  
  
Ruthie laughed - Sure ok  
  
After a few minutes Lucy could here a knock at the door and she knew right away that it was Jeremy. She opened the door to see to no surprise at all Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy - Hi, sweetie  
  
Lucy - Hey (she said this rather coldly)  
  
He lead in for a kiss and Lucy moved away  
  
Lucy - We need to talk  
  
Jeremy - Bout what the wedding  
  
Lucy -Kind of  
  
Jeremy - talk your little heart out  
  
Lucy - Please don't be mad at me  
  
Jeremy - I could never be mad at you  
  
Lucy - I want to call off the wedding  
  
Jeremy - Why  
  
Lucy - I meet another guy and Jeremy when I saw him it was like love at first sight, I have never felt that way about someone before and to be honest I don't think I ever really loved you. I'm really sorry  
  
Jeremy was speech less and no words could come out of his mouth, he's fiancé was in love with another man.  
  
Jeremy - Do you even know the guys name  
  
Lucy -Yea, we talked to each other for about an hour  
  
Jeremy - I really hate to do this, but it's your life and if you're not in love with me then there is no need to get married right  
  
Lucy - I'm sorry Jeremy, I really am  
  
Lucy - I am too.  
  
With that Jeremy Lucy's apartment  
  
Ruthie - That went well  
  
Lucy - I feel so bad  
  
Ruthie - Why should you, you followed your heart and not what wanted you to do.  
  
Lucy - Sometimes I can't believe that your only 11 years old  
  
Ruthie - It's a gift  
  
Lucy - Su.  
  
Lucy was cut off because if the phone ringing. She reach over to pick it up.  
  
Lucy - Hello  
  
Kevin - Is there a Lucy Camden (sounding unsure if he had the right phone number)  
  
Lucy - Yes, this is here  
  
Kevin - Lucy, it's Kevin  
  
Lucy's face lighted up with she heard that it was Kevin on the other line  
  
Lucy - Oh! Hi Kevin  
  
When Ruthie realized that Kevin was on the other line she could tell by the way Lucy's face lighted up that she was really in love with this guy, even though she had just meet him.  
  
Kevin - I was wondering if we could go out tonight  
  
Lucy - I would love to, what time  
  
Kevin - How about 6:30  
  
Lucy - Sounds good and you have my address right  
  
Kevin - Yea, I will see you later then  
  
Lucy - Ok! Bye  
  
They both hung up the phone and Lucy was so happy that she had a date with the man of her dreams. 


	4. Our First Date :

Disclaimer - See chapter 1  
  
A/n Sorry for the long update, hope you like this chapter. As always please read and review.  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 4 OUR FIRST DATE *~*~*~*  
  
Lucy walked out of her bedroom in a light pink spaghetti strap dress that was over her knees. She turned to Ruthie  
  
Lucy - What do you think?  
  
Ruthie - You look great  
  
Lucy - Thanks  
  
Ruthie - So am I going to meet this guy Kevin  
  
Lucy - If you want, by the way mom and dad with come over here around 7:00 and take you back to the hotel  
  
Ruthie - Why can't they stay here?  
  
Lucy - I don't want them to meet Kevin just yet  
  
Ruthie - Sure ok! Whatever  
  
After a couple of minutes past they heard the doorbell ring,  
  
Lucy - That must be him, how do I look?  
  
Ruthie - You look great  
  
Lucy - Ok! Thanks  
  
Lucy went to the door to open it and saw Kevin at the door with a box of chocolates in one hand and red roses in the other hand  
  
Lucy - Hey, are those for me  
  
Kevin - Of course  
  
He gave her a light kiss in her cheek  
  
Lucy - Thanks, oh I would like you to meet my little sister - Ruthie  
  
Kevin - Nice to meet you Ruthie  
  
Ruthie - You to  
  
He gave her a handshake  
  
Lucy - I will be right back I am going to put these flowers in some water and be nice Ruthie  
  
Ruthie - Aren't I always nice  
  
Lucy rolled her eyes and then she left to go and put the flowers into some water.  
  
Ruthie - So Kevin what do you do for a living  
  
Kevin - I am a cop  
  
Ruthie - I am going to cut right to the chase ok! My sister really likes you and if you do anything to ever hurt her, not just me but our whole family will come and get you, so you better not do anything to her ok!  
  
Kevin - Don't worry Ruthie, I would never to anything to hurt her, I think I am in love and if you tell her that I just said that then, you will be really sorry. Ok!  
  
Ruthie - You have no fear of me what so ever, I really like that, I think  
  
Right then Lucy walked back into the living room  
  
Kevin - Ready to go  
  
Lucy - Yep, how bout you  
  
Kevin- Yea, let's go  
  
So with that they left and got into the car.  
  
Lucy - So where are we going  
  
Kevin - it's a surprise  
  
Lucy - ok!  
  
After a few minutes they pulled up to a fancy restaurant  
  
Lucy - Is this where we are going  
  
Kevin - yep  
  
They get out of the car and walked into the restaurant. Lucy was amazed by the place.  
  
Lucy - Kevin this place is beautiful  
  
Kevin just smiled and walked up to the waiter  
  
Kevin - Hi, reservations for Kevin Kinkirk  
  
Man - Ok! This way please  
  
They followed the man to their table. When they got there Kevin pulled out the chair for Lucy.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile back at Lucy's apartment, her parents just got there  
  
Annie - Is Lucy on here date  
  
Ruthie - Yea, you know you could stay until she gets here and meet Kevin; he's really good looking  
  
Eric - I am sure Lucy wouldn't mind if we stay the night and we deserve to meet this guy Kevin  
  
Ruthie was happy that her parents wanted to stay, because they all knew that when Lucy got home she would be making - out with Kevin in front of the door for about 10 minutes.  
  
~*~ Back at the restaurant  
  
Kevin - I am surprised that a girl as pretty as you doesn't have a boyfriend  
  
Lucy - I did  
  
Kevin - What happened?  
  
Lucy - You  
  
They looked deeply into each other's eyes, until Kevin broke the silence  
  
Kevin - I know that it is really soon to say this, but I think that I am falling in love with you  
  
Lucy - Really, because I feel like I am falling in love with you too.  
  
Kevin lead in for a small and soft kiss, after they pulled away Lucy said  
  
Lucy - I am sure I am falling in love with you  
  
Kevin - Me too  
  
The night went on, they ate and talked about their lives and around 10:00 they decided to leave. They got into the car and drove back to Lucy's apartment.  
  
Lucy - I had a really good time  
  
Kevin - yea, me too  
  
Within seconds they were making out in front of Lucy's apartment, meanwhile inside her apartment, Ruthie pecked through a window and saw Lucy and Kevin.  
  
Ruthie - I do you guys  
  
Annie - Told us what Ruthie  
  
Ruthie - That as soon as Lucy and Kevin got here they would be making out  
  
Eric - They are here  
  
Ruthie - Yep, give them 10 minutes and then you can go out there.  
  
Annie - Ok!  
  
~*~*~*~ TEN MINUTES LATER ~*~*~*~  
  
Eric and Annie go and open the door  
  
Eric - Hey Luce  
  
All of sudden they stopped and turned around, Lucy had a big grin on her face  
  
Lucy - Hey dad, what are you doing here?  
  
Eric - We were going to take Ruthie back to the hotel but it was too dark to drive so we thought we could stay the night, you must be Kevin  
  
Kevin - And you must be Lucy' dad Eric  
  
Eric - yep  
  
Kevin gave Eric a handshake.  
  
Kevin - Nice to meet you  
  
Eric - You too  
  
He then turned to Lucy  
  
Kevin - I better get going  
  
Lucy - Ok! Call me  
  
Kevin - Of course  
  
Kevin left and Lucy and Eric went back into her apartment.  
  
*  
  
A/n I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the long updates. This is the longest chapter I have ever written oh well. Please review. Bye  
  
* 


	5. A Bump in the Road

Disclaimer - see chapter 1 and I do not own the movies PhoneBooth and Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
A/n sorry for the long update, here is chapter 5 please review and hope you like  
  
~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 5 A BUMP IN THE ROAD *~*~*~*~  
  
NOTE: This takes place a couple of months after the last chapter. Lucy hasn't heard from Jeremy since the day that she broke of the wedding  
  
Lucy reaches over to pick up the phone to call Kevin  
  
Kevin - hello  
  
Lucy - hi  
  
Kevin - Hi sweetie, what's up  
  
Lucy - I thought that you could come over tonight and we could order pizza  
  
Kevin - sure what time  
  
Lucy - how about 6:30  
  
Kevin - sounds great see you then  
  
Lucy - Ok!  
  
Kevin - love you  
  
Lucy - love you too  
  
Lucy hangs up the phone. She has so many thoughts going through her head  
  
~*~*~*~* Lucy's POV *~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder how he will take my news  
  
Will he be ok with it  
  
*~*~*~*~ End of Lucy's POV~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time 6:30 arrived Lucy had already ordered the pizza and was waiting for Kevin to get there, Kevin was never late when they had a date, but she was hoping that he would be, but of course within a matter of seconds Lucy heard Kevin's knock on the door, she got up and opened the door, she was really nervous  
  
Kevin - hey sweetie  
  
Lucy - hey  
  
They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. Not after long the pizza got there and Kevin paid, even though Lucy didn't want him to.  
  
Lucy - what movie do you want to watch - Pirates of the Caribbean or PhoneBooth  
  
She was holding the two movies  
  
Kevin - How bout POTC  
  
Lucy - ok!  
  
So with that she got up and popped in the movie. She got back on the couch and her and Kevin cuddled. After about 2 hours or so the movie ended  
  
Kevin - that was a pretty good movie  
  
Lucy - yea it was  
  
Kevin - it's getting pretty late, I better get going  
  
Lucy - wait I have to tell you something and it can't wait  
  
Kevin - sure anything  
  
Lucy - Kevin I love you and you know that  
  
Kevin - of course I do  
  
Lucy - I am, I am, I am  
  
Kevin - you what Luce, you can tell me anything you know that  
  
Lucy - I am moving back to GlenOak with my family  
  
Kevin - your what  
  
Lucy - I'm moving back to GlenOak  
  
Kevin - But Why  
  
Lucy - Kevin, I love you with all my heart and you know that, but I really miss my family and with my brother leaving next year my parents will need my help, I am so sorry Kevin  
  
Kevin - it's ok Luce, we could start a long distance relationship, I could come out when I get some time off. It will all good. Ok Luce. I love you  
  
Lucy - I love you too  
  
Kevin grabbed Lucy into a tight hug  
  
A/n I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. 


End file.
